The following disclosure relates to a tool operated channel latch used to secure a panel against a structure. The latch includes a bracket which mounts to the movable panel and includes an actuating mechanism to open and close the latch. A bolt is pivotably retained relative to the bracket for engaging against the structure closed by the panel. A lock assembly is carried on the actuator to engage a link which is movably coupled with both the bolt and the actuator. The lock assembly includes extending portions to engage at least one corresponding opening of the link. The link provides an over center toggle condition to retain the latch in a locked position until intentionally actuated by an operator.
One of the issues with some channel latch systems is that the latch may require a tool and two hands to operate the latch. In this regard, some prior art latches require the use of a tool to unlock the latch and then a second tool to pry the latch into an open condition. Other latches include the use of a tool to unlock the latch and then a second hand to manipulate a trigger or an extending portion of the latch to actuate the latching mechanism.
Other prior art latch systems may have provided for conditions which might not be preferred under some circumstances. For example, a false positive latch condition could be produced by some prior art latch systems. This would be undesirable in some circumstances since it might be preferred to maintain the latch in only one of two states at a given time. Namely, state one fully locked without any question about the locked condition and state two fully unblocked without any question about the condition of the latch being unblocked. As such, it could be desirable to provide a latching system that provides an indication when the latch is fully locked and an indication when the latch is unlocked. These condition indicators will allow the operator of the latch to detect the condition to make sure that there is no false positive latching condition. In this regard, it may be desirable or necessary to have the fully locked position before the device or vehicle with the panel is moved so that the operator of the device knows the panel is in the closed condition. Similarly, when the panel is to be unblocked and opened, for example for purposes of maintenance, it could be desirable to know that the panel is in the unlocked condition.
It might also be desirable to provide a latching system which can be operated with a single hand and single tool. This would require the elimination of a second prying tool as might be found in some prior art latching systems. Additionally this might require the elimination of a trigger or using a tool in one hand and prying with a second hand which might also be found in some prior art latching systems.
This background information is provided to identify some information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor should such admission be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure. Other aims, objects, advantages and features of the disclosure will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of specific embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.